El error de mi corazon (My Heart's Mistake)
by Empress Zelda
Summary: Nightmares haunt the past, death taunts the future and screams are visited by the present. What you see is not always what you get and when a mistake is made love becomes void. Haunted by screams, the taunting dread of death and the humiliation of one's fears is the greatest mystery that needs to be solved. What truly happened in the past that has the present in such shambles?
1. Preface

Monday, October 26, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I took this from my story Scream, thought it would go better here. Hope you enjoy. ;)**_

 _ **Preface:**_ _ **Nightmares**_

She tossed and turned in discomfort. She wrestled within the sheets which entangled her. In the deepest depths of her frantic mind the voice chanted over and over again as she struggled to breathe as dreamed.

''Run!''

 _ **The Dream**_

A young girl stood in an open meadow full of beautiful purple butterfly orchids that danced in the sunlight and in the center of the meadow there stood what appeared to be a woman. For the young girl could not tell since the said person had their back to her. The being's jet black waist-length hair dangerously wiped in the wind.

''Run!'' the being stated as it unsheathed its sword with its back still to her.

''Wh-who are you?'' the girl tentatively questioned.

''Run!'' the being commanded as the once bright clear sky slowly began to fade to black and yokai of all sort flooded the sky.

''What's going on?'' The girl questioned as she began to panic as the being prepared for battle.

''Why are you still here?'' It snapped as the girl stared in confusion. ''Run!'' it yelled as the girl quickly fled to the nearby forest, running as fast as her little feet could carry her. Mysteriously a bright pink light beamed directly ahead of her.

''What is that light?'' the girl questioned as she began to run toward it.

When the girl reached out to take hold of what appeared to be a glowing pink jewel of some kind, the ground beneath her ever feet suddenly and hastily began to crumble.

''What's going on?'' She screamed as she slowly fell into a dark abyss, but she never once did she hit the ground she was just endlessly falling, screaming as she did so. Unexpectedly a clawed hand quickly wrapped around her slender neck.

''Who are you?'' A dark and malice voice commanded as the girl clawed at the hand that tightly held her neck.

''Tell me who you are?'' the voiced snapped as the girl struggled to breathe ''I am-''

''Do not call out your name!'' another voiced from within her mind proclaimed.

''Wench, tell me who you are!'' the voiced stated as the girl began to gasp for air and then stared up to only see nothing, but piercing red slit eyes staring coldly down at her. ''I am, I'm, I'm, I'm'' the girl began as she slowly drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

10/15/15

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _I do not own Inuyasha I only own the characters created. Characters descriptions will be before the start of each chapter. No flames (haters) allowed only constructive criticism will be accepted, Thank you. Also I have a little obsession with the name Kagero since I watched Ninja scrolls so her name will be frequently used, but her appearance will be altered and her surname I will try not use more than twice. Also there might be lemons in later chapters._** _ **Thank you for your review blkrock31 and to answer your question, I do not really know which characters pairing are going to happen because this is one story that I have not written down like the others. This story is completely off the top of my head. Sorry about that, but I do know that Sesshomaru will have his on lover spat, much like Inuyasha does. Also I hope no one finds offense to me using Caesar as reason for Sesshomaru's distrust. If you do let me know and I will remove it and use something else.**_

 ** _Characters descriptions:_**

 ** _Kagero Tsukino: She is a mortal with waist length chestnut hair with a bang that nearly covers her green almond shaped eyes. She has a fair skin complexion and is very petite curvy body._**

 _ **Jotaru Tsukino: He is a mortal with shoulder length chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail. He has big brown round eyes. He has fair skin complexion and a very masculine body.**_

 ** _Prologue:_** ** _Bad News_**

Naraku paced back and forth outside of his sister bathroom. Anxiously waiting for the result praying that the test would come back negative. She wasn't ready for a

baby, she couldn't handle a baby with her husband being a general in the military and not only that his family had an extreme distaste for her because she was a

mortal. How would they react if she had become pregnant? How would she expect him to react if she was? So many things ran through Naraku head. He tried to sort

things out within the depths of his battered mind. He was deep in thought when there came a knock at the door. Naraku sighed as he walked and turned to opened

the door. As soon as he opened the door he turned a ghost pale white and his eyes began to water. Now he really prayed to the kami that his little sister wasn't

pregnant. Naraku heard the click to the bathroom door and his sister, Kagero emerge from it with a somber look in her eyes. She turned and unbelieving stared down

at the flag in Naraku's hands.

''Yes, Kagero, he's dead.'' Naraku whispered as Kagero began to cry. ''He can't be Naraku, he just can't be!'' She wailed as Naraku took her in his arms.

''It'll be okay Kagero we'll get through this.'' Naraku stated as he kept trying to speak words of encouragement.

''You don't understand Naraku.'' She sobbed as she stared into Naraku eyes and said the two words he feared. ''I'm pregnant.''

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Company Merger**_

Naraku sighed as he sat at his desk staring out the window at Taisho Industries. The great Inu General had proposed a truce between Taisho Industries and their

company, Tsukino Inc. But it wasn't the truce that shocked him, it was his father agreement. Naraku had pleaded with his father begged him to reconsider, but the old

goat was set on the merger. His, father Jotaru proclaimed that this merger could be beneficial for all parties involved. Naraku had pointed out that Taisho Industries

heir had a deep hatred of both hanyos and mortals alike which is what their company's employees mainly were. Jotaru had only laughed at him saying that

Sesshomaru just needed a little persuading. Forming a merger with Inu No Taisho will help brand them to the yokai and in return their company would help Inu No

Taisho's company brand to the mortals and hanyos, this way they eliminated prejudice against each other's company. Even though Naraku still didn't agree with his

father's tactics, but what choice did he really have in the matter? He wasn't CEO yet and Jotaru made it painfully clear that if he wanted his company that Naraku best

follow all his orders. Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose and stared out at the constructor workers who were hastily building a bridge between the two company's

Naraku didn't like this, no he didn't like this merger at all. It gave him a bad feeling, really bad feeling.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru sat in his offices, oh how he hated this merger. Even though it had helped their company financially. He hated doing business with mortals and hanyos,

they were too greedy and backstabbers. How could he not forget the incident with Julius Caesar? It clearly showed how mortals couldn't even trust one other and how

truly wicked they were. The assassination of Caesar was a conspiracy lead by numerous Roman senators. The stabbing of the dictator Julius Caesar was believed to

be led by Gaius Cassius Longinus and Marcus Junius Brutus near a location adjacent to the Theatre of Pompey. It is true that he, himself didn't have much knowledge

of the situation. For he only knew what the United States and Roman yokai ambassadors told him. But the fact remain that mortals were not trust worthy. He had

come to accept his little sister Rin, his father's wife Izayoi and even the nuisance Inuyasha, but even accepting them was a stretch. He growled at himself for letting

himself get distracted, he didn't have time to ponder over his trust issues. He was supposed to be having a meeting with the spider hanyo this very minute and it

would poor taste to show up late to his first meeting of business with the heir of Tsukino Inc. Why their fathers' weren't discussing business affairs was beyond him

since the merger was recently finalized. If Sesshomaru knew his father like he did, he knew his old man was up to something. Yes, he was definitely up to something.

His father was always planning, plotting or attempting to arrange some marriage with other business associates. That is how he had come to know Sara Asano and

Kagura Aiba, both nicely shaped demoness who he used to satisfy his cravings nothing more, nothing less. Sesshomaru knew that to eventually become CEO he

would have to take a mate. Why though, was also something he didn't understand, but his father reasons were of his own. Sesshomaru on the other hand felt that he

didn't need a mate and having a mate would only hold him back? Why didn't his father hammer down on the half breed, Inuyasha as much as he did him? _He,_

Sesshomaru didn't think he was _God's gift_ to woman, _he_ wasn't the one that was pussy footing around with two women. Yes, Sesshomaru would admit that he would

be with Kagura one day and then Sara another, but he was single. There was nothing wrong with playing the field at least in his mind there wasn't. But anyway who

was there father to chastise him? His father had both a mate and a wife, not to mention he had once upon time string both his mother and Izayoi along. How his

father kept his mate and wife happy was beyond him? Sesshomaru sighed as he arose from his desk and made his way toward bridge that connected their

companies. Sesshomaru didn't like how hastily the bridge was put up, it was up in about a month and half. He knew it wasn't completely stable, but he had nothing to

worry about seeing that his company rarely used the damn thing. It would more than likely collapse one of these days, he just hoped when it did it would take the

Tsukino company with it. That way Taisho's Industries will rake in more money and be the number 1 company. There is one thing that Sesshomaru hated more than

mortals and hanyos and that was being second. It was completely baffling how Tsukino Inc. was known for its financial gain, in just six months that company had

raked in more than $200 million. How could a company produced by hanyos and mortals be doing outstandingly well more so than companies that are solely made up

yokais? It was odd to Sesshomaru, but before this year was up Taisho Industries would be the number 1 company globally, he would see to that.

 _ **Author's Note: Also please R &R so I know what you thought.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Sunday, November 8, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Sorry about not updating just got my laptop back because it had a virus. Thanks to all who write reviews, favorite and follow my story and also added it to the community: Sesshy's Lady Favorites, Bookworm1898, Kagomes sister, Karynblue, Sasuke's Guardian Angel, Sesshomaruslover17, angelwagner53, tianacarin,**_ _**CresentWolf1, ioke,**_ _**blkrock31.**_

 _ **Character Description:**_

 _ **Naruto Asano: Is a full-fledged Inu yokai, but has the scent of a mortal mixed in with his yokai scent. He has fair skin, pointy ears and silver hair that rested against his lower back with short bangs that barely showed his golden almond shaped eyes.**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _ **Meetings**_

Naraku sat in his office watching his nephew run round in circles flapping his arms like a bird attempting to fly. Naraku sighed, how did he let his sister trick him into

babysitting when he had a meeting to go to, was beyond him.

''Naruto,'' Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

''Hai, Uncle Raku.'' Naruto said as he halted his movements and stared up at his uncle.

Naraku knelt down so that he was eye level with his nephew. ''Uncle has an important meeting to go to, can you go and wait with Uncle Miroku in his office until I

finish my meeting?'' Naraku stated as Naruto began to pout.

''But Uncle Roku let's strange women pinch by cheeks. Why can't I come with you Uncle Raku?'' he plead as he gave Naraku his puppy dog eyes look. Naraku hated

when he did that, he could never tell Naruto no when he put that sweet innocent look on his face.

''It is just for a little while then we can go out for ice cream, okay?'' Naraku smiled as Naruto thought about it.

''Mmkay!'' Naruto smiled as he ran out Naraku's office.

''Naruto, stay away from the bridge, understand?'' Naraku called after him.

''Hai, Uncle Raku.''

Naraku sighed as he prepared himself for his meeting with the killing perfection, Sesshomaru.

XXXXX

Naraku who had a bad feeling ever since Naruto left his presence. Sesshomaru was running extremely late and Naraku couldn't shake the feeling he had so he wanted

to make sure his nephew was in his brother's office. Soon as he approached his brother's doorway he didn't sensed nor did he smell Naruto.

''Miroku, where's Naruto?'' Naraku snapped as entered his brother's office.

''I haven't seen him nor did I know the little women magnet was here!'' Miroku smiled with a dirty gleam in his eyes.

''You should be a shame using your nephew to attract women.'' Naraku growled.

''Why should I? _He so gorgeous!_ I man that is what all the women say about him. I guess it runs in the family, even with him being a hanyo and all.'' Miroku smirked.

''Miroku, are you sure you haven't seen him, caused he told me he would be here?'' Naraku proclaimed.

''I'm positive, you'll know if I had, for I wouldn't be here if he had.'' Miroku smiled as Naraku glared at him. ''You got a point, but where could he be?''

That's when they both heard a piercing scream fill the air.

''Naruto!'' they yelled as the raced out of Miroku's office and toward the direction Naraku heard the scream.

XXXX

Naruto wandered the hallways of the company, even though he told his Uncle he would stay away from the bridge, he just couldn't resist. Naruto would always play

on the bridge that connected his grandfather's company with those satanic people as his Uncle Raku solemnly called them, but the bridge was the only place where

he could allow his imagination to run free, the only place where he could pretend like he was his Uncles and grandfather heading out to a meeting. For he was the

only child that was ever allowed in this building and the private school he attended never let him do what he yearned for. As he raced toward the center of the bridge

he suddenly felt the ground beneath began to fall and he cried out in fear.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru was walking through the never ending narrow passage called the bridge. He was already way past late and this bridge had taken up more time then it

needed to. He should have left his company earlier like he had started to, but Kagura and Sara had both distracted him, both arguing about who he was taking to the

business convention. He growled at the trouble those two were starting to cause, his father was starting to pressure him to mate each time Kagura and Sara had an

alteration. It was damn near tiring to have those two fighting over him all the time, but to also have his father, mother and stepmother pressure him to mate irked

him even more. As he continued to walk down the bridge he heard a piercing scream and suddenly felt the bridge begin to crumble beneath him. He frowned, surely

he had expected the bridge to fall, but not with him on it. How could his day get any worse than this? As the bridge and himself began to plumage towards the streets

below, he saw a small inu pup screaming and fallen in the same direction as he. It baffled him to see another inu yokai since his kind were extremely rare ever since

the Feudal Era became modern Tokyo. He watched as the child fell at the same rate as he, the pup crying for someone to save him. Suddenly tear filled golden eyes

met his own and curiosity got the better of the daiyokai.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _ **To be honest I didn't really expect anyone to like this story and I'm actually shocked because I freelanced (I'm not writing on paper then typing like my other stories) this story so as long as you guys like it and review I'll continue to write it. So please R &R so I know what you thought and ideas are welcome too. Also I will try to answer any question that you have when I have time. Sorry about the chapter being short I was editing a lot of my other stories chapters or making up new stories. Hopefully the next chapter might be long, but don't hold me to that. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Monday, November 9, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I apologize for the spacing, but when I type on word my line spacing is usually 1.5 or 2.0, but when I post on here the spacing isn't there. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows and PMs: sesshomura'slover, black moon inu, Madam Fluffy, guest.**_

 _ **Q/A:**_ _ **To answer your question guest, my story is beginning and Kagome was mention, but hasn't enter the story yet. She will be at the end of this chapter though, hope you enjoy it, but some fans might hate it, but oh well. ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **Secrets**_

Anxiety building both panting, breathless, restless, endlessly running toward the bridge. Naraku and Miroku came to halt at the giant hole in the side of the building

where the bridge once was.

''N-Naraku, y-you don't think that-''

''Don't say it Miroku, don't say it!'' Naraku snapped as Miroku began to choke on his words.

''But the bridge…the scream…our building…Naruto…Naraku, the screaming stopped.'' Miroku ranted as Naraku stared down to see the damage the bridge caused.

Yes, both companies were decaying, Tsukino Inc. took most of the damage though. The wall was tattered and wore while Taisho Industries was built more sturdy it

appeared to only need a paint job. Naraku sighed and rubbed his head. How was he going to explain this to his father and Kagero, dear Kagero will be devastated, for

Naruto was the last piece of her late husband, Saroku. Naraku shook his head to free his mind from the negative thoughts. Naruto is a yokai surely he survived this

fall, hopefully he survived his fall.

''Naraku, Naruto's a yokai, surely he survived this fall.'' Miroku proclaimed as Naraku closed his eyes and sharply inhaled, then violently smacked the back of Miroku's

head.

''Oww! What was that for?'' Miroku yelled as Naraku rubbed his temples.

''Miroku, we should go and look upon the rumble of the streets see if he's down there, make sure no one was hurt with the bridge collapsing,'' Naraku stated as

Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

''Hai, father isn't going to be too thrilled about this.'' Miroku declared as Naraku nodded his head.

They both turned their backs to the giant hole on the side of their building. As they both began to walk away a glowing orb appeared before them and once the light

faded Sesshomaru stood before them with Naruto clinging tightly to him. Sesshomaru placed the pup down and to his amazement the young inu ran into Naraku's

arms.

''Uncle Raku, I was so scared!'' Naruto cried as Naraku tightly embraced him.

''Naruto, what have I told you about playing on the bridge?'' Naraku snapped as Miroku chimed in ''You could've been killed.''

''I'm sorry, can we still go for ice cream?'' Naruto asked as he stared up at his Uncles pleading with his puppy eyes and both Naraku and Miroku sighed.

''I see no reason why not.'' Naraku stated.

''Really, you're not mad at Naruto?'' he questioned as he stared between his uncles.

''As if we stay mad at you!'' Miroku smiled as he rubbed Naruto's fluffed hair.

Sesshomaru watched in awe at the display before him. He was shocked, confused and curious all at the same time. Naraku's red eyes clashed with stoic golden ones,

he hated how this daiyokai never displayed any emotions. Naraku couldn't believe what he was about to do, but as closed off as his daiyokai was, he owed

Sesshomaru his nephew's life and that much he was thankful for.

''Taisho,'' Naraku began as Sesshomaru glared at him. ''Thank you for saving my nephew.'' Naraku said through clenched teeth and Naruto ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his left leg.

''Thank you for saving, this Naruto.'' He smiled and Sesshomaru found himself smiling down at him. Naraku and Miroku both gasped, never had Sesshomaru let his

stoic mask fall and here he was smiling at their nephew.

''You are welcome pup.'' Sesshomaru smiled and the quickly frowned when he realized what he was doing. He stared at Naraku wanting answers to his unspoken

questions. ''Hanyo, we still have business to discuss.''

Naraku's eyes widen for a split second and then he glared at the heartless creature before him. His nephew was nearly killed and all this soulless scoundrel wanted to

talk about was this company?!

''Very well, Miroku you and Naruto wait for me in my office.'' Naraku commanded as he continued to glared at Sesshomaru.

''Hai.'' Miroku frowned at Sesshomaru, taking Naruto's small hands in his as he walked toward Naraku's office.

''Bye, silver haired man!'' Naruto smiled as he waved back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from waving back.

''Hn.''

That was the only reply he gave to the pup.

XXXXX

Kagero sat in the Shikon Café with four of her close friends, Sango, Kagome, Shiori and Ayame. It had been five long years since the death of her husband Saroku

Asano. The Asano Clan would have nothing to do with her or her son, being that she was a mortal and they thought that Naruto was a hanyo. She sighed as she

thought about her late husband, she loved him, but yet hated him and Naruto was the spitting imagine of him. How much Naruto resembled his father was beyond

compare, her human blood barely flowed through his veins. How Naruto became a full-fledged yokai was a mystery that her family had been trying to solve since the

day he was born and for that reason her father kept her and her son a secret from the world. Jotaru feared that if someone found out about her being able to

conceive full-fledged yokai, all sorts of demons would come after her or steal her away to create more full-fledged yokai. There was only a select few knew of this,

only the ones they could be trust with this secret were told.

''Kagero, Kagero, earth to Kagero.''

Shiori's bubbly, giggly voice snapped her from her thoughts.

''Hai,''

''Your always in the clouds, are you ever present for the present?'' Sango questioned as she laughed.

''Well a lot has happened thus the reason I'm always thinking.'' Kagero proclaimed.

''Yes, it is very peculiar that your child happens to be a yokai and not a hanyo.'' Ayame stated as she thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

''My grandmother, Kaede and my grandfather Kaiji, are both personally looking into the matter. They think that it has something to do with your ancestry.'' Kagome

stated with a sigh.

''Kagome all you ever do is sigh, what's the matter with you?'' Shiori asked.

''It's more than likely that mutt-faced Taisho, Inuyasha, right?'' Sango frowned as Kagome nodded her head.

''Kagome why don't you just leave him already?'' Ayame sighed.

''Hai, he's obviously no good for you. Pussy footing around with you and your twin sister, Kikyo.'' Shiori added as Sango frowned.

''It's not that simple you guys, I mean he does have the right.'' Kagome declared.

''As if Kagome, you can't be that insecure about yourself to think cheating is okay.'' Sango snapped.

''It's not that Sango, it something you guys just wouldn't understand.'' Kagome whispered.''

''Oh, well enlighten us dearie.'' Ayame stated as she popped her elbows on the table top and rested her head in both her hands.

Kagome sighed as tentatively stated. ''You guys remember the time when Kikyo had gotten pregnant.''

''How could we forget, you spent the whole six months crying your eyes out at Kagero's place.'' Sango declared.

''Remember when Inuyasha invited to his house for a talk, but I was scared to go so I waited two weeks before I went.'' Kagome whispered.

''Hai, and why are you whispering Kagome?'' Sango questioned.

''Remember when I had to borrow money from you all to have an abortion.''

''Kagome what does this have to do with Inuyasha's cheating ways?'' Ayame questioned.

''Well that day I went to the Taisho Mansion it wasn't Inuyasha that I slept with.'' Kagome whispered.

''Kagome are you saying what I think you saying?!'' Ayame smiled as Kagome nodded her head.

''Oh my gosh, shut up! You slept with Sesshomaru!'' Shiori squealed as Sango's mouth dropped.

''How was it, was he big, did he tear you?'' Ayame questioned as Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

''It was that long he stopped really before I could really get into it.'' Kagome frowned.

''Aww man that'd had to suck, literally.'' Ayame frowned.

''It's because you're a mortal that he really didn't do much to you.'' Shiori stated.

''Wait so how did Inuyasha find out?'' Kagero asked.

''I told him.'' Kagome whispered as they all gawked at her. ''You did what?''

''I felt guilty about.''

''But nothing even really happened.'' Ayame snapped as she slammed her fist against the table.

''Wait, so was Sesshomaru that baby's daddy?'' Sango questioned as Kagome nervously gulped.

''I don't know.''

''Kagome how don't you know?'' Sango proclaimed as Kagome nervously stared around the Café and Ayame began to laugh.

''Why you little slut.'' Ayame chuckled as Sango gasped. ''Kagome you slept with someone else too.'' Sango excitedly exclaimed.

''Hai, I did''

''Kagome, is that what caused the rift between you an Inuyasha?'' Shiori asked as Kagome nodded.

''So who was it?'' Kagero asked as they intently stared at Kagome who was fiddling with her fingers.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **I'm sorry to the Kagome fans, for portraying her as kind of a call girl, but my story is still beginning and much more will be revealed in later chapters. Please R &R to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Only PM if you have ideas for any of my stories. Also thanks again to all the new readers/reviewers/followers/favorites. I didn't think this story would outshine my other ones. I guess I need to just type off the top of my head that works better for me anyway. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4

Tuesday, November 10, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Thanks to the new followers: AutumnKrystal and Pyro007. Also figured out the spacing problem.**_

 _ **Character Description:**_

 _ **Sayumi Asano: A Inu yokai with faded silver hair cut into a bob, blue eyes, and pale skin.**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _ **More Secrets**_

Naraku stared at the Daiyokai who sat before him trying to figure him out.

''You said you wish to discuss business and yet we have sat in the conference room for nearly an hour, just glaring at each other. You were already late, now you continue to waste my time. What is that you what _Taisho_?'' Naraku spat as Sesshomaru dangerously growled at him and then thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

''Tell me about the origins of the Inu pup.'' Sesshomaru declared as Naraku's eyes widen.

''You mean, my nephew, Naruto?!'' Naraku questioned as he glared and Sesshomaru growled.

Here Sesshomaru was wasting more time that he could have been spending comforting his almost dead nephew.

''You are a spider hanyo, how could an inu yokai possibly be of your kin?'' Sesshomaru snapped as Naraku glared at him.

''Your father is a mortal, and the only relative you have is the lecherous idiot, you call a brother, or is their more of you?'' Sesshomaru declared

''No there is only Miroku and I.'' Naraku said through clenched teeth.

''So how do you have a full-fledged Inu pup in your family?'' Sesshomaru growled

''What exactly are you inquiring, Taisho?'' Naraku glared as Sesshomaru glared back at him.

''Are you implying that we stole him?'' Naraku hissed as Sesshomaru frowned

''Hn.''

''I do not have time for this, my nephew was almost killed and you want to assume…I think it's time for you to leave, whatever business our companies need to do, has to be through our fathers'.'' Naraku barked as Sesshomaru eyes slowly began to turn red.

''You will addres-''

''Naraku, where's…Oh I'm terribly sorry I forgot about your meeting with the Taisho boy.'' Kagero tentatively stated as she barged into the conference room and Sesshomaru glared at her.

''No, he was just leaving.'' Naraku proclaimed as Sesshomaru rose from his chair.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he walked past Kagero and a familiar scent tickled his nose and he turned and stared at her and she curiously stared back at him.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Naraku. ''Fathers' tomorrow, my company.'' Sesshomaru stated as he left.

''He's even more handsome in person but he's quite arrogant, no?'' Kagero sighed as she watched Sesshomaru disappear around the corner. A few minutes later Naruto came running into the conference room leaping into his mother's arms.

''Mommy, I missed you!'' Naruto smiled as he curled into Kagero's neck.

''Did you behave for Uncle Naraku and Uncle Miroku?'' Kagero questioned as Naruto stared at Miroku who just walking into the room.

''Well Uncle Miroku told me to say, yes!'' Naruto smiled innocently staring up at her and she glared at Miroku.

''Miroku?!'' Kagero shouted and Naraku heaved a sigh.

''Well it's not like I could tell her that he fell with the bridge when it collapsed, now could I?'' Miroku stated and Naraku glared at him.

''What, it's the truth?'' Miroku shrugged his shoulders and Kagero nervously stared at the both of them

''Wait, what?'' Kagero screamed as she began to grip Naruto.

''I'll tell you the story later.'' Naraku sighed as slapped the back if his head.

''Ouch, I'm a need you stop doing that, it really hurts. You're a hanyo for Christ sake!'' Miroku yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Miroku, you're an idiot.'' Naraku sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''But at least the Taisho saved him.'' Miroku state which earned him another hit from Naraku.

''Wait Taisho, as in Sesshomaru Taisho, he saved Naruto, why?'' Kagero questioned as Naraku frowned.

''Hai, but he also thinks that we stole him from an Inu yokai.'' Naraku stated

''But he did save him, but why though? We all know that he'll never lift a delicate claw to help anyone, but himself.'' Miroku said as thoughtfully rubbed is chin

''Well the Inus are close to being extinct, I haven't seen any Inus with the exception of Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.'' Kagero stated.

''Are we still going for ice cream?'' Naruto questioned as he innocently pouted and gave a puppy dog eye stare between the three adults and the conference filled with laughter.

''Hai, we'll go now.'' Naraku smiled as Naruto clapped his little hands together.

XXXXXX-The next day

Naraku, Miroku and Jotaru were in the elevator in the Taisho building and Naraku was receiving the lecture he expected to get.

''Naraku how could you not make sure he was with Miroku before you went off to your meeting?'' Jotaru snapped.

''I apologize, father, it was my mistake.'' Naraku stated as he bowed his head.

''A mistake that could have cost Naruto's life!'' Jotaru snapped as Naraku frowned and Miroku stared between the two.

''But father, he didn't die, he's fine.'' Miroku added as Jotaru shot him a dirty look.

''What would have happened if Sesshomaru hadn't been at the right place at the right time, then what?'' Jotaru paused as he stared at his sons.

''And now we also have Sesshomaru wondering about Naruto's origins! How could you two be so careless?!'' Jotaru yelled as both downcast their eyes and Jotaru sighed.

''We would not only be temporarily closing our company due to internal, external damages, but we would also be planning a funeral. You two need to take more responsibility, if one of you wish to become my heir.'' Jotaru sternly proclaimed as both Naraku and Miroku continued to stare at the ground.

''Let's just get this meeting over with.'' Jotaru frowned as the elevator doors opened and they all walked out.

XXXXX

Inu No Taisho sat in his conference room staring intently at his son, his stoic who would have never suggested this suggestion.

''Sesshomaru are you sure about this?'' Inu No Taisho asked again to just to make sure he heard his pup right.

''Father, I am sure, I do not need to be ask again.'' Sesshomaru stated as a knock came upon the conference room door and an Inu demoness poked her head in.

''Hai, what is Sayumi?'' Inu No Taisho questioned

''Mr. Inu No Taisho, there's a Tsukino Jotaru, here to see you.'' Sayumi stated as Inu No Taisho furrowed his brow.

''I did not schedule any meeting with him, so why is he here?'' Inu No Taisho frowned.

''No, you did not, but I did.'' Sesshomaru stated as In No Taisho sighed.

''Let them in.'' Inu No Taisho sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''And Sesshomaru, next time inform me when you schedule meetings.'' Inu No Taisho snapped as Jotaru and his sons walked into the room.

''Jotaru, what a lovely surprise, my son didn't inform of this meeting.'' Inu No Taisho tentatively smiled.

''Oh, the same could be said about my sons too, but that it is not why I'm here.'' Jotaru sighed as he and sons sat around the circular table.

''Oh, then what brings you here then, old friend?'' Inu No Taisho questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

''I am temporary closing Tsukino Inc. with the collapsing of the bridge and the near death of my grandson,''

''Wait the you have a grandson?'' Inu No Taisho asked as Jotaru nodded his head.

''So the Inu pup that you told me about Sesshomaru, was Jotaru's grandson?'' Inu No Taisho growled.

''I never said anything about the pup having relations with the elder Tsukino, I told you what I heard the pup call the spider hanyo.'' Sesshomaru stated as Naraku glared at him.

''Jotaru, you're a mortal how do you have a full-fledged yokai as a grandson?'' Inu No Taisho questioned as Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku.

''We didn't steal him if that's what you're asking.'' Naraku snapped as Jotaru glared at him.

''No, I'm asking you for protection purposes.'' Inu No Taisho asked as everyone gawked at him.

''So I was right to keep my child hidden, then?'' Jotaru questioned as Inu No Taisho nodded.

''We will begin preparations immediately.'' Inu No Taisho proclaimed.

''Preparations, preparations for what?'' Everyone questioned.

''I need you to trust me, old friend, for if the old legends are true, your grandson and his parent or parents could be in grave danger.'' Inu No Taisho declared.

''Legends, there are legends?'' Miroku asked as Naraku frowned.

''How can we be sure we can trust him father? He might be one of those yokai who want to produce more of their kind.'' Naraku viciously spat as Sesshomaru growled.

''Father, this is not what we discussed.'' Sesshomaru frowned as Jotaru and Inu No Taisho stared between each other.

''You have to trust me on this.'' Inu No Taisho stated as Jotaru heaved a sighed and stared at Miroku who worriedly stared back at him and then to Naraku who was glared at the Daiyokais shaking his head no.

''What must I do.'' Jotaru stared up at Inu No Taisho with his eyes pleading and Inu No Taisho sighed.

''Something the majority is going to hate.'' Inu No Taisho heavily sighed and then frowned as he stared between their sons.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Please R &R so I know what you thought. In the next chapter or two, I will be doing a contest and or asking a question based on what you think about a certain situation or couples, etc. So keep reading to find out what the contest is. ;)**_


	6. Contest

Wednesday, November 11, 2015

 _ **Q/A:**_ _ **Guest, I do have an idea of which characters are going to be paired, but I am not going to tell yet because certain pairings aren't final and others bring love spats/triangles, so their drama filled. Which brings me to this…. Contest!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Also this is something I am doing for fun to see what my readers think even if you don't have my story as your favorite or follow it this contest is open to everyone. I do hope to get at least a few answer to my questions. If I don't then I know most of you don't mean when you say when you say you want to help, make people stories better or help them improve as a writer.**_

 _ **Contest!**_

 _ **This contest is going to give you 12 options and you have to choose one by making a suggestion on what you think answer is. The one I liked the most or the one closest to what the answer actually is will receive a PM from me. If multiply people have made the same suggestion, I'll randomly pick a person or do other contest. The winner will get to ask 1 question and 1 question only. Whatever question you want answer to. I'll have to straight up answer it without dancing around it. This answer will not be posted in the q/a section in my story, the winner will be PM and once I give you the answer I expect you not to ruin the story by telling other's what it is. The question the winner ask will be posted in the q/a section because it will probably go to the next contest. This contest is strictly reviews any PMs will not be accepted. Also when you answer one of the option please placed the letter in front of your answer so I know which one your answering, no letter in front equals disqualification. I will try to do a contest every other 4 chapters, questions vary so do the outcomes the participant receive. Also if I can't PM you, you can't partake in any contests I do, sorry. This contest is opened to all characters even the ones who haven't been introduced yet.**_

 _ **Here are your options:**_

 _ **Option #1:**_ _ **What do you think the legend that Inu No Taisho was talking about is?**_

 _ **Option #2:**_ _ **Who do you think was Kagome's aborted baby's daddy?**_

 _ **Option #3:**_ _ **What other/How many characters do you think Kagome cheated on Inuyasha with?**_

 _ **Option #4:**_ _ **Which Character parings do you want to happen?**_

 _ **Option #5:**_ _**Why do you think Naruto was born a full yokai?**_

 _ **Option #6:**_ _**What protection do you think Inu No Taisho will provide?**_

 _ **Option #7:**_ _**Is their more to Naraku and Sesshomaru's relationship, that their not telling? If so what do you think it is?**_

 _ **Option #8:**_ _**Do you think Sesshomaru will mate Kagura, Sara or someone else? If you think someone else who?**_

 _ **Option #9:**_ _**What do you the ''Something the majority is going to hate.'' is?**_

 _ **Option #10:**_ _**Should I have given you less option to choose from?**_

 _ **Option #11:**_ _ **Do you have any suggestions/ideas for this story? If so what are they?**_

 _ **Option #12:**_ _**Should I not do contest at all?**_

 _ **This contest ends tomorrow morning at 2:30am, for that is when I'll be posting the next chapter. Please R &R so I know what you thought about each chapter not just the contest. Thank you and I hope to get some answers.**_


	7. Chapter 5

Wednesday, November 11, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Thanks to all the new reviews, favorites and followers: supernaturalfan17980, Yin - Yang M, and Madam Fluffy. I am very proud of this story even if others claim that is elementary, I am still proud of the viewing and the reviews, follows and favorites, that I am receiving. So I am extending the contest to Sunday at 2:30am. This chapter is a bonus and can be used for the contest. No this chapter doesn't interfere with any of the contest options. This chapter will be a short one, I hope you enjoy it. Also please R &R, your reviews are very helpfully thus reason why I posted this chapter. A special thanks to those who are partaking in the contest. Your responses really interesting I hope receive more. I like your reviews on the contest so the next bonus chapter will introduce Kagura, Sara and more will be revealed about Saroku and Kagero's relationship. I might reveal more on Kagome's situation too. I apologize because I'm going to take a couple days off from this story to work on my other stories Scream and Animosity. I have been focusing too much on this one and neglected the others. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one. Also these bonus chapters are not a part of every 4 chapters you get a contest mark. ;)**_

 _Italics mean thoughts._

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **Regret and Farewells**_

Naraku couldn't believe his father, how could he even trust someone like Inu No Taisho with something so precious, knowing that Kagero could suffer from it. Even

though he didn't know Inu No Taisho personally, he felt that he already knew Inu No Taisho based on how his sons act. Naraku sighed as he folded his last piece of

clothing into another cardboard box. He was really going to miss this place, he had so many memories here. How could his father willing want to leave everything

behind without a fight was beyond him? Naraku heaved a long bitter sigh as he stared around his apartment, his once extremely neat apartment now cluttered with

suitcases and boxes. He couldn't believe he would have to say goodbye to this place forever. He would later check up on Miroku whose apartment was directly below

his and Kagero and Naruto whose apartment was directly above his. He wondered how they we're holding up since the family own these apartment buildings, they

grown up here, now it was farewell to it all. Naraku growled low with in his chest when he felt a presence behind his door, knowing all too well whom was on the other

side of it. Naraku violently swung opened his door and glared the very cause of his distraught.

''What do you what, can you not see that I am busy?'' Naraku viciously spat.

''We have business to discuss and you are going to provide my person with everything you and your family has been hiding from me.'' Sesshomaru glared as Naraku growled at him.

''Over my dead body, Taisho scum.'' Naraku hissed as Sesshomaru growled and quickly wrapped his hand around Naraku's neck, digging his claws nearly piercing his skin.

''You will obey or do I have to make you.'' Sesshomaru devilishly smirked as Naraku clawed at the choking his neck.

XXXXX

Jotaru sat in his office sadly staring around the place.

 _I wondered if I made a terribly mistake in trusting Inu No Taisho, but it's too late to turn back now. He knows our secret, but does leaving everything behind justify anything._

Jotaru frowned as he stared around his office once more, for all this will be turned into rumble tomorrow. Years of hard work is now going down the drain. He was the

only human to ever outskate all the companies ran by demons and he did all by himself, him a mere mortal. All those years wasted and now his company was falling

and he could do nothing to stop it. Protecting Kagero and Naruto was his main priority. If it meant, he had to sacrifice the one thing that took nearly a life time to

build to protect his family he would. He just hoped that Inu No Taisho was someone he could truly relay on. Jotaru would do anything to protect his children even if he

hadn't been the ideal father like his peers have been, but everything he had done was for his children whether they wished to be believe it or not. All his decisions

had been to protect them, even the wedding had been something he thought would protect them, but maybe that was a mistake as well. Regret painfully filled his

heart, regret of his forcefully demeanor and now his children were all reaping his choices. How foolish he had been, how power hunger he had was, how he wanted

to make every yokai see that mortals were just as capable of doing things the same or equally just better than them. He failed them and there was no way he could

undo was has already been done. Lust, sex, pregnancy, choices, hatred, pain, and sorrowful regret will be his undoing.


	8. Chapter 6 & 7

Thursday, November 12, 2015

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I'm combining chapter 6 & 7 together so you getting two chapters. Also Kagura and Sara are briefly mentioned, the rest of this chapter is part one to adult material, rape and abuse, read at your own risk, well part one isn't that bad.**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **Aiba vs Asano**_

Kagura Aiba rigorously tapped her fingers along her bed post she was growing tired of Sesshomaru and his games. She like Sesshomaru hated being second and she would do anything to be first. She wanted to be the only one in his life, she hated sharing anything with anyone. She couldn't stand Sara Asano, that bitch had to go just like what they did to her brother before her. Kagura would be the only one in Sesshomaru life even if she had to sully her hands to do it. Oh yes, she had a plan, a plan to eliminate the Asano clan once and for all.

XXXXXX

Sara Asano, yes she was the most beautiful demoness in the world, for she had been ranked number one in the beautiful women in the world magazine. No one could compete with her. Yet she always had to compete with Kagura everyday just for Sesshomaru's attention with neither one of them ever really received. Sara was starting to wonder if there was another ram in the bush that Sesshomaru wasn't mentioning. There was no way Sesshomaru couldn't be interested in her.

Her father Soju had merged with them two years ago, just to make sure Sesshomaru choose her as his mate, but those fools son only saw it as a business advancement for both their companies not as a mating proposal.

It had been her father's fault he should have made dangerously clear that he wanted Sesshomaru and his daughter to mate, but no he like everyone else feared the great dog general for what the general had done during the feudal era. Times have changed and she wished that someone would stand up to that dog just once. So that he would know that not everyone should be afraid of him. Maybe Sesshomaru was interested in her, maybe it was Kagura getting in the way.

Kagura had always found some way to ruin her alone time with Sesshomaru and that's why he had started taken them both at the same time whenever he was in heat. Other than that they both we're dead to him, little pups he pulled on a string, playing with them only if he saw fit. If Kagura weren't in the picture she'd have him all to herself. Oh, yes Kagura Aiba had to go and this time it would be permanently.

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _ **My Husband's a Monster part one**_

Fear consumed the body causing it to uncontrollably shake. Knees pressed firmly on the ground praying to the kami that he didn't return, begging them to be merciful to her. What did she do in the past life to deserve this as punishment? Locking every door in the house would only heighten his anger and worsen whatever he felt like doing to her. Tears streamed down her swollen cheeks, it wasn't her fault, she didn't do it. Love was not supposed to feel like this. How did this happened, where did she go wrong? Had he been hiding is true nature all long? He had been so loving and kind to her before. Was it the war that had changed him?

She heard as the door to their small condo home slowly creaked open and she heard her name being violently called and she desperately scanned the bedroom for places to hide. She hated when he was like this, hated his rage and abusive demeanor. All she wanted was to be rid of him free from this life. Every night after he finished she prayed, yearned, searched for death, but it never fell upon her. She heard his footstep echoing throughout condo hunting her. She was his prey and it would forever be that way.

As she heard his footstep coming toward the bedroom her pulse quickened and she ran to the closet hoping that all the clothes there would confused his keen nose. She had tried hiding before, but he always found her and the closet was the only place in the condo left to try. She threw herself into their forest of clothes, pushing her back firmly to the wooden back of the closet praying that he didn't search the closet.

She saw as the man she feared gracefully walked into their room with his eyes red as blood. She held her breathe watching as he checked her usually places before eying the closet. In a blink of an eye he was sniffing the open closet, but he released a growl for his sense would overpower hers because majority of the clothes in the closet had been his own.

She prayed that he would give up and go to the demoness that she knew he was having an affair with, but to her dismay he started ripping the clothes from the closet. A wicked smile form across his face and he delicately reached a clawed hand grabbing a handful of her black hair yanking her from the closet. He dragged her by her hair throwing her on the bed, her cries of distraught fell on deaf ears. She kicked, bucked, trying her hardest to fight him off, but it was futile, he was a demon after all.

''Please…'' she begged through choked out sobs. Panic filled her eyes as her hands fought against his. He gripped both her hands in his left holding them hostage above her head. Tears poured from her dark blue eyes, as she tried squirm her way out, but her husband wouldn't allow it. He straddled her waist and then he delicately raised single clawed finger and began to slice through her clothes, piece by piece. Her cries for mercy, her pleads for him to stop made his smile widen as he removed his clothes.

'No please…I don't want this…please stop…I beg you not too…don't!'' She sobbed in angst as his lips forceful crashed upon hers. She tried to turn her head away, but his free hand whipped her head back in place, firmly gripping her jaw so that she felt his fingertips clutch her teeth. His tongue became entangled with her as he fought for dominancy. She felt his large throbbing member point her in her stomach and she knew it was only a matter of time before the real torture began.

He pressed his pulsing rod at her most sensitive area which was already moist and dripping wet. How she hated her body for always betraying her. How could her body find pleasure in being abused was something she would never understand? Her body was so hot; her core was drenching the sheets beneath them. She mentally cursed herself for her lack of control over her own body.

Without warning he impetuously rammed his wide, thick, long rock hard member into her center and her screams pierced the air. He had always enjoyed her death screams and how they made his ears ring with pleasure. She gripped the sheets so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Her breathe was in broken shambles, her back arched and her head whipped from side to side. Her eyes fluttered closed, her toes curled as he plunged deep within her womb. Her body shook with each vigorous thrust inward and each fervor pull out. The pattern continued for hours and even if her body was physically drained or her mind mentally tired, he kept right on with his inhumane pace.

This pain was more than she could ever imagine, and with each forceful blow something within her snapped. He released his seed within her over and over again until her voice became to hoarse to cry out, even the tears refused to fall from her darken red dried out eyes. She had no focus, she had lost all desire to make this everlasting pain stop. The only thing she could do was laid there in submission just as a puppet would awaiting its master commands. There was no use in fighting for he had broken her long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I will be continuing this story since people are still reading it and the contest that I did before the first person to review will get an answer to their question. This chapter won't be that long so don't get your hopes up and is told in 1st pov. I hope you enjoy it though. ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _ **I am not dead, I'm alive!**_

I feel the throbbing of my head and I groan in pain as I try to sit up. I slowly open my amber eyes and stare at my surroundings. I am laying amoung debris and rumble of what once appeared to be a battle field. That's right I'm in the army! I wonder how long have I been unconscious for and where exactly am I.

I couldn't remember what had cause me to be in such a state. I thought about what was my last mission before I was render unconscious, but I couldn't remember. Suddenly her face popped into my mind and I knew I had to return home to Japan. I had to let her know that I was still in this world I haven't yet crossed over to the afterlife.

For she would always be mine and would never let anyone else have her. I devilishly smirked for I could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw me. I wondered would she rejoice to see that I am still here or would she curse the kami for allowing her predator to still hunt her. She was my prey to devour and I was her owner nothing had changed that. For I had broken her long ago and no could ever repair the damage that I purposely caused.

But what if she had found another in his absence? What if she had children with this said person? Would I allow her to be happy with someone else, can even image her with someone else?

''No, she will alway be mine and I will always be a part of her. My dear sweet sweet wife, Kagero!''


End file.
